1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to dynamic web sites, and more particularly. to the dynamic generation of web pages having context-specific content based on user requirements and information available about products and solutions that best fit the user's requirements.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the prior art, web-based sales often involve the choice of products and services from undifferentiated lists (catalogs). Commercial “configurators” provide a means for determining what items can combine and/or operate together to provide a packaged product.
Known commercial configurators enlist “rules” that usually are used to determine the application of an item as a constituent of a whole product. For example, when determining what disk drives will fit into a computer system, a configurator will provide to the user a list of several drives (items) that will physically/electrically function in the computer.
A substantial enhancement would be to provide to users some ability to receive recommendations, evaluations or comparisons of the available choices. Additional synthesis could be provided in a web-based (remote, electronic network served) application that compares, advises, or recommends in a quantitative or qualitative way competing, alternative or applicable products or services.
There is, therefor, a need in the art for a web-based application that compares and advises a user of the best choice from a plurality of choices based on the user's need. It is an object of the present invention to remedy deficiencies in the prior art.